


Identify

by florisuga



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florisuga/pseuds/florisuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone who demonstrates an aptitude toward abnormal behaviors or thoughts must be screened to determine how safe they are among the rest of society; they are assigned a number, the question of where they fall between one and four more important than a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identify

Anyone who demonstrates an aptitude toward abnormal behaviors or thoughts must be screened to determine how safe they are among the rest of society; they are assigned a number, the question of where they fall between one and four more important than a name. This is the way it has been since the Mutant Identification Act was passed and the blood tests during hospital visits began, prone to false positives but kept in place for the public's demand of "peace of mind". Statistics have shown no false negatives, after all.

Hoseok takes a sip of his drink and sets it back down on one of the tables in the meeting house, softly, no different from their usual time spent after a long week of exams and trying days at work. Today, though, he asks, "Who gets to decide what's abnormal?" 

"Anyone who isn't us." Gunhee is leaning far enough back in his chair that it would topple over if he hadn't frozen himself mid-fall. "Because we're too dangerous to be able to use our heads, obviously."

"You're a danger to everyone, mutant or not," Jooheon remarks, and Gunhee replies with a quick _not the point._

"It could be worse, I guess?" Seokwon says, "Screening doesn't hurt anyone. They screen for everything."

"For _diseases_ ," Gunhee says, and then hisses, _venomous,_ "We're not _diseased,_ and we don't need to be tracked."

Kihyun thumbs at the condensation on his glass and is acutely aware of the weight of his wallet in his back pocket, hiding the identification card he's too uncomfortable to flash in the open even surrounded by other mutants, stamped with a large red "3," permanently.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [the Primordium 2016.](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_PRIMORDIUM2016/profile)


End file.
